La Oscilación de los Sentimientos
by juliadelg
Summary: Una ola de sentimientos atacan al grupo , cuando un nuevo miembro se acerca .


**ESCENA UNO**

Sheldon odia los hospitales, los odia pero hay algo que lo hace quedarse .Es más fuerte que todas sus fobias. Leonard por a veces le tiende una mano al hombro y le dice que todo va a estar bien. Sheldon solo agita la cabeza él sabe que va a estar bien, la pregunta es ¿Ella estará bien? Sheldon sabe que no, que algo puede pasar y se altera.

Sheldon quiere entrar a la sala, y mirar que le está pasando. Amy ha tenido una perdida y la han encerrado en esa sala que dice emergencias. No puede evitar temblar mientras grita que le dejen pasar a verla. Ya hace casi de una hora que ningún doctor sale .Penny le dice que no sirve de nada desesperarse.

 **ESCENA DOS**

Howard entra apresurado, Bernadette lo sigue por detrás .Ambos buscan a sus amigos y, los encuentran Raj y Leonard mueven sus manos a un Sheldon que se encuentra prácticamente acostado sobre la silla, al parecer se mareo.

Bernadette acude a Penny que camina de un lado al otro, impaciente. Ambas miran atreves de la ventana que da vista al largo pasillo por donde se llevaron a Amy.

-¿hace cuánto está allá? –pregunta la rubia bajita.

-hace casi una hora...-larga en un suspiro Penny.

 **ESCENA TRES**

El doctor ha salido finalmente. Sheldon no ha logrado escuchar lo que dio ya que apenas salió el doctor sin Amy se desvaneció en el suelo.

Leonard y Penny escuchan al doctor:

-La señora Cooper ha perdido bastante sangre pero él bebe se encuentra bien…A diferencia de ella.

El doctor larga una pausa para ver como la pareja se toma de las manos.

-Ella está bastante débil y es preferible hacer una cesárea… me gustaría hablarlo con el Doctor Cooper… con ellos habíamos hablado de un parto normal pero dado las circunstancias…

-o él se ha desmayado.

-es una lástima porque él podría presenciar la cesárea.

Penny ríe.

-lo siento – dice luego – es que talvez él se vuelva desmayar al ver como abren a su esposa.

 **ESCENA CUATRO**

Sheldon abre los ojos… no sabe dónde está pero a su lado están Raj y Howard. Mueve la cabeza hacia al otro costado y ve que esta tendido en una cama con un pulsor en su mano.

Se desespera e intenta levantarse .Howard lo intenta calmarlo pero Sheldon solo grita en desesperación.

-y ¿dónde está Amy?

Howard y Raj se miran en complicidad, ambos acordaron no decirle que ella está realmente débil.

-ella está internada Sheldon, y a tu bebe no le ha pasado nada.

Sheldon suspira. Siente que puede seguir viviendo. No sabe que puede pasarle si pierde a su razón de ser y a su hijo.

-tengo que verla…

-aun no amigo.-Raj intenta acostarlo, pero Sheldon ejerce una fuerza y le impide hacerlo.

-¿porque? …¿algo le ha pasado?

 **ESCENA CINCO**

Penny se siente nerviosa, nunca ha visto a un bebe nacer, pero siente que Amy le diría que entre con ella .Amy… Amy… su mejor amiga esta grabe. No se ha despertado desde que llego al hospital. Aunque el doctor le dijo que fue un desmayo voluntario para evitar gritar por parte de ella. Penny no está segura, tiene miedo de perderla. Y no quiere presenciar eso.

La rubia ve como su amiga esta tendida en la cama, tan tranquila. Le toma la mano.

-Amy, tienes que ser fuerte… no solo por tu hijo .Sino por todos los que te amamos, por Sheldon… no sabes lo que eres para él .Fui testigo del cambio que le hiciste…

No tiene tiempo de decir más, porque se escucha una gran discusión en el pasillo, y la puerta se abre .Ahí está Sheldon que se congela al ver a su esposa.

Luego da unos pasos a cerca de la cama, y se tira sobre ellos en un sollozo.

 **ESCENA SEIS**

Sheldon usa la bata celeste que le permitirá entrar con su esposa. Nunca ha sentido tanto miedo. Pero al casarse ha jurado de por vida estar con ella .Y ahí se encuentra, le toma de la mano y camina con la camilla hasta la sala de partos. Ya no hay tiempo de hacerse atrás porque ha entrado, lo único que puede hacer es mirarla tan serena y bella aun en los peores momentos, ella parece soltar una risa que se apaga cuando empiezan a cortarla.

Sheldon no quiere mirar pero luego de unos minutos, un llanto repercute por la habitación y por sus oídos, ahí está su hijo, lleno de sangre y anunciando al mundo que está aquí, siente felicidad después de las últimas horas. Quiere agarrarlo en sus manos, pero se da cuenta que aun la sostiene y se queda al lado de ella.

De todos modos la enfermera trae a Joseph a él, a ellos. Ella pone al bebe al lado de Amy que no despierta.

-les presento a su hijo.

 **ESCENA SIETE**

Amy intenta abrir los ojos pero no puede hacerlo, se siente más débil que nunca. Pero al final lo hace. Ella parece estar en un hospital.

Gira su cabeza y lo encuentra ahí al lado de ella. No imagino que él no estaría ahí. Sheldon siempre está, aun aquella vez que solo fue un desmayo por el embarazo. Sheldon exagero tanto que ya lloraba su muerte de antemano.

Intenta despertarlo con un ligero toque en su brazo, y él se despierta. Parece feliz de verla, pero cansado, muy cansado.

-¡Amy! ¡Oh Dios pensé que ibas a morir! ¡Pensé que no iba a ver tus ojos nunca más !

-tranquilo- su voz suena despacio y áspera-estoy bien… estamos bien…- es en ese momento cuando ella toca su vientre y el bulto no esta.

Entonces abre los ojos tan grandes que asustan a Sheldon.

-¡NO!, no, no, no… mi bebe…. ¡Mi bebe! , Sheldon mi bebe.

Él se levanta y le toma las manos. Calmándola.

-tranquila… él está aquí.

Y señala a la incubadora. Amy intenta levantar su espalda para verlo pero está muy dolorida.

 **ESCENA OCHO**

Los chicos esperan que el doctor les dé permiso de entrar. Pero aun no sucede .Hace menos de una hora que Sheldon les informo que Amy despertó.

Leonard vio cómo su amigo de estar muriéndose en una silla, perece que le ha vuelto el corazón a su lugar. El entiende lo que significa Amy en la vida de Sheldon. Ella es la razón de que su amigo sea una buena persona, ella o ha cambiado y no como piensa Sheldon, o como solía pensar .Amy ha logrado lo que nadie ha hecho, le hizo conocer el amor.

Siente envidia del flaco y alto de Sheldon, ha podido construir una familia, cuando nadie jamás pensó que lo haría. Supero todos aquellos escalones que su relación con Amy le ha dado , Leonard pensó que luego de la ruptura que habían tendido hace dos años atrás , ellos no estarían juntos nunca más. Pero Sheldon y Amy le han demostrado que está hecho el uno para el otro.

Abraza a Penny por la cintura y ella le devuelve el abrazo tomándolo por los hombros.

La enfermera aparece y les mueve la mano para que la sigan. Ninguno de los cinco espera un segundo más.

 **ESCENA NUEVE**

Parecen una foto de una postal… los tres lucen perfectamente en donde tienen que estar. Amy sentada sosteniendo a su bebe, y Sheldon con su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Amy.

El grupo hace ruido en ese silencio familiar.

-awwww felicidades- dicen en unísono Penny y Bernadette, mientras avanzan a ellos.

-felicidades amigo- Leonard le tiende una mano a Sheldon.

-gracias- responde.

Y Raj y Howard hacen lo mismo primero con Sheldon y después a Amy.

-es hermoso… ¿sus mamas ya saben que nació su nieto? – pregunta Bernadette.

-las llame a ambas hace un momento, y ambas están en camino.- responde Sheldon.

-Ves a todos tus tíos – habla en un susurro Amy, él bebe solo duerme

Sheldon sonríe ante eso.

-antes de que todos alcemos a Joseph, porque no mientan todos quieren hacerlo… creo que hay que tomar una foto familiar.

Sheldon y Amy se miran y se acomodan ambos juntos. Mientras que el grupo da unos pasos atrás y preparan sus cámaras de celular .

-sonrían… -y suena el disparo de la cámara del celular, de los cinco amigos.

El grupo mira las fotos que han tomado.

-quien diría que de verdad Sheldon sería el primero en iniciar una familia- confiesa Howard.

-Señoras y señores… les presento a _Los Coopers_ \- grita Leonard, mientras el resto solo los aplaude.

Ahí es donde él quiere estar, piensa, siempre al lado de ellos. Sheldon sonríe y luego la besa en la frente .Amy le ha dado todo y como nunca pensó el cambio le agrada.

* * *

 _ **¡UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
